1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a secured umbrella and table assembly, and more particularly, to such assemblies that are capable to withstand wind forces.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several designs for umbrellas with or without tables have been designed with the intent to withstand lateral and uplift forces, such as those produced by strong winds. None of them, however, have taken advantage of securing the umbrella to the table combining the sum of the weight and table size to further stabilize and lower the center of gravity of the resulting structure.
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,561 issued to Jamieson. This patent discloses the use if bearing 54 that is affixed to pole 12 but it requires the use of latch members 130 and 132. The resulting device has numerous parts and is quite complicated to install.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.